


Step Three: Changing Positions

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Office Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: There's no need to grab the whips and chains just yet! Remember, take it slow. Wait until your partner(s) come asking for a  repeat performance. You might just want to try a different take on something you already explored. If you tried tying their wrist, maybe add ankle cuffs. Or if they were on their back, try having them on their front, or knees. Maybe you change how they were tied. Remember, make it about their enjoyment. Sex isn't necessary either.





	Step Three: Changing Positions

“And that, your honor, is why you cannot, in good conscience, convict this poor outcast of society whom we, ourselves, have failed. If there was justice in the world, Mr. Sard would have been rescued from his neglectful, radical parents. Thus, he would not have turned to drugs to manage his broken mind where his own parents had brainwashed him into thinking he was Jesus-The Buddha. Have we not ourselves to blame? Since we failed him once we cannot fail him again. Thank you.”

The defense lawyer sat, feeling defeated, next to her client who was dressed in a dirty bed sheet striking a saintly pose.

“Ms. Mutra, while we always appreciate your moving speeches, the evidence is undeniable.”

“I know,” she conceded.

“Mr. Sard, as you were caught on video snorting half a gram of cocaine before torching a church, stripping naked and declaring your god-hood, this court has no choice but to find you guilty on all charges. Court will reconvene in two months time for sentencing.” The gravel came down. “Court dismissed.”

“It’s a good thing you get paid the same whether you win or lose, eh Mutura?” Smirked her opposing attorney.

“Oh shut up, Bob!”

Her client leaned over as he was being cuffed.

“So, you’re not coming back to the tree with me, Mary?”

“No! For the last time, I’m not Mary Magdalene!”

“Fear is the source of all anger! Embrace the snow and release your fears! Woo! I love cocaine!”

The police lead the convicted man away to the beat of Zandra’s forehead on the desk.

“You sound like a woodpecker. Maybe you should try that as a career. You’d certainly get further as that than a lawyer.”

“Bob, you couldn’t last one day in my shoes.”

“I don’t know if I’d call what you’re doing lasting.”

She gathered her papers into her briefcase.

“I still show up, don’t I?”

In the hallway she pulled up her phone. An orgasmic moan answered, completely shocking her. “What the hell?!”

“You called, I came.”

Zandra smacked her face and dragged her hand down it.

“You are such an immature, ass-et backwards, corny, horn-blowing bi-brat!”

“I missed you too, sweetheart. Why don’t you get into your car so I can hear the adult version?”

“I was just going to get my lunch from my office. Are you still at work?”

“Yes, I’ve gone over everything until the words are just swimming on the page but I still have to finish this spreadsheet.”

“The interns can’t do that?” The door to her office creaked open.

“No, they did it. Now I have to undo it.”

The untouched lunch went into her cooler. “The joys of teaching.”

““Oh, they won’t be a problem. They’ll make your life easier.” Bull. They left to go drinking already!”

“Reminds me of someone.”

“Don’t know who. Any way, I’ll be away. I guess you’ll have to pick up dinner, and finger yourself in front of a camera for me.” She sighed sadly.

“I knew you bought that camera stand for yourself.” She locked the office behind her and headed for her car.

“You did like my video.”

Zandra shuttered and groaned. “I don’t like to think about it.”

“But you like whipped cream!”

“Reenie, shut it!”

“You’re so difficult. See you later?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

In the rear view mirror she could see the deep bags under her eyes, her hair was dull, and wild. She needed to relax, and recharge, and her best battery was sitting behind a computer.

The key turned the engine. If the battery won’t come to her, she’d just have to go to it.

Arriving at the office building she found the front door closed. Fridays they usually closed it early leaving the final hour for meetings, catching up on work or leaving to beat holiday traffic. Out of her purse she dug out a key on an embarrassing heart key chain to open the door, which she used to let herself in, locking the door behind her.

For more extra stealth she slipped off her shoes and made the trip in her socks. As predicted, Zareen’s door was opened a crack, a hard habit she’d always had. She could walk behind the door so she was hidden right up until she swung the door silently.

“How can I help you?” Came the automatic response to catching the door move from the corner of her eye but not bothering to look up.

Zandra closed and locked the door, hanging her jacket on the hook.

“I believe I had an appointment with one, Mistress Reenie.”

“Zandy!” The blonde rushed out from behind the desk, scooping up the attorney and kissing her. “What a sexy surprise! The washer didn’t explode again, did it?”

“I don’t know. I came here first. You sure you can’t spare some time?”

“Oh, I have time. What did you have in mind?”

Zandra took off her tie and dangled it.

“Tying me up and getting to know my mistress better. I was just assuming the two of you shared in office.”

“Uh, yeah. We could try that. Let me-” she moved towards the door.

“I locked that already.” She shut the blinds, and rolled the rug against the door crack. “Can you work with just the lamp?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” She flipped off the light. “Don’t want the cleaning crew getting curious.”

“Dirty girl. You think of everything.”

“A lifetime of paranoia.”

“Shall we play Office Hours?”

“I guess.”

“Goody!” Zareen rubbed her hands and shook her hair. “Oh! Um, safe word?”

“Still got it memorized.” She shrugged her shoulders, standing uselessly.

“Good,” she purred, sitting behind her desk, tenting her fingers. “What brings you in, Little Zandy?”

Heat flooded Zandra. “Uh, um I wanted- I wanted to see you.”

“Well, here am I? Had your fill? Buh bye.” She turned back to her work.

“No! I wanted- to-to,” What would a Dom Reenie want? “To please you.”

“Is that right?” She leaned back in her chair. “Let me see if I even want you. Strip.”

The gaze was intense, and strangely aloof. She wanted to squirm under it, but she’d never given anyone that satisfaction. Instead, she shucked off her clothes like it was any other day and stood clenching her fists. The slow drag of eyes from the top of her head to the tip of her toes made it clear she was being inspected. Zareen tilted her cheek into her hand, like she was actually wondering if she wanted her or not.

Like that’s ever an issue, Zandra scoffed to herself. A door slammed somewhere down the hall, causing her to violently flinch.

A short, polished finger traced the bottom of Zareen’s faded lips like she came to a particularly delicious idea.

“I suppose I could humor you. Although, I’m disappointed you couldn’t wait for me at home like a good girl.”

_ Like hell! You couldn’t wait until you were actually hired before you made plans to have me come over dressed in a skimpy UPS costume! _

“Still, I could relax a little.” She continued. “But, no one can know you’re here. You can’t be seen, and you can’t make a sound. So you’re gonna hide in my big, beautiful desk and eat me out.”

I should have known that’s where this was going. Zandra moved towards the desk, only to have a hand stop her/grope her breast.

“Not so fast horn-dog. Turn around, wrist behind your back.”

Zandra compiled, and heard fabric wrestling followed her hands being tied together, some tension she felt ebbed.

“You didn’t think I’d make it that easy, did you?”

There was no movement or reply.

“Alright, now you may start.”

The lawyer turned around, and shuffled on her knees until she was snugly under the desk. Meanwhile, Zareen slipped off her crimson silk panties from under her pleated skirt.

“Why were you wearing those things?”

“I thought you would ravage me the second I walked through the door, so I wanted to be prepared. Now, keep these clean for me.” 

The lingerie was draped over Zandra’s sour head, before she sat on the edge of her chair, using the floating arms to spread her legs. Zandra had to use her teeth and do a bit of head shaking to get under the skirt.

Not one to enjoy staying on her knees, Zandra opted for the direct approach, using her tongue to lap just under the tight hood. This was the first time she was grateful for her partner’s excessive grooming habits, as she didn’t have to worry about working through any hair without use of her hands.

The clack of the keyboard told her that the blonde was back to working like there was nothing out of the ordinary. She even rolled the chair further under the desk. 

The heat of her breath against Zareen’s core built under the fabric. She closed her eyes and let herself focus on building her love’s arousal in time with her own. Apparently, she did enjoy hiding naked under a desk eating someone out. 

The plush lips turned warmer and stayed open to welcome the brunette’s attentions letting her lips, and swirl her face around the little nub. A warm slick dotted her chin. She decided to use her own special move, pressing the flat of her nose against the side of the clit. 

The result was immediate, a low groan and a hand pressing her head closer. She smirked, enjoying the victory.

“I mean- not bad. But you still have-ave- oh Christ!” Zareen doubled over the desk as Zandra gently hooked her tongue into her entrance rubbing the yielding, swollen tissue. Here she played the tease, staying on the rim treating it as if it was made of a fine crystal, then moving up and working the clitoris with punishing force. In this manner she alternated with the musk of a day’s worth of sweat in her mouth and nose, feeling her nipple pinch painfully exposed to the air and the upward pull of her own vagina as it pulsed with want.

The longer she stayed at it the more she forgot herself and the more passionate her actions few and missed the sign of Zareen’s completion. Her mouth was still agape with the chair rolled back and baring her form.

“Look at you.” A hand cupped her wet chin. “You made a mess. Come up here. We need to clean you up.” Zareen helped her up and guided her so that she straddled the blonde’s lap. “You looked like you enjoyed your treat.” 

She picked the juice with her finger and popped it between her freshly painted lips.

“Hm, you must be a glutton for punishment. I can’t have you going around like that.”

The rest of Zandra’s chin was licked clean, the blonde working her way into her mouth. Both moved against each other in a practiced dance. One hand was on Zandra’s ass, the other rubbing up and down her back. There was the impression that Dom Reenie wasn’t running the show at the moment.

The make-out session was moved to the desk and ended when Zareen pulled away, wiping her face with the back of her hand. 

“I bet you’re just itching for your turn.”

She shifted to a more comfortable position seated on the desk.

“Spread ‘em.”

Such blatant sexual displays were embarrassing, even though there was nothing her partner hadn’t seen or touched at this point. Still, she bit the inside of her cheek as she leaned back  on her bound hands, forcing her bust forward, and opened her knees as far as they would go, resting her heels on the edge of the desk.

“My, my. Aren’t you the tasty looking spread?” She caressed her thigh. “But I still don’t know if you can stay good for me. And I still have work to do. Hm, decisions, decisions. Aren’t you the one who is always saying work before pleasure? Yes, I think that’s what I’ll do. Scoot back. Further, open up again. Perfect!”

The keyboard was placed between her feet. 

“Now I get something pretty to look at while I work!”

The bound woman glowered at the amber eyes lit by the monitor's glow.

Progressively, the lewdness of her position caused her heart to race, meaning the extra blood had to go to the flush across her chest and into the fleshy lips who were conditioned that if they felt air this long it was because it was going to get care. But the only one seeing any action was the mouse being manipulated and the keyboard. Normally, that face would be soft, looking at her like she was a precious jewel that had to be worshiped with the utmost care now ignored her and the need leaking onto her desk, like she was nothing more than vase of wilting flowers. It was enough she wanted to whine.

Just when she had decided to smack the sides of Zareen’s head with her feet, the computer was turned off and her person visually examined once more.

“I think I’ve denied myself long enough.” She stood and leaned into Zandra’s ear. “Now what to do with the dirty girl dripping on my work?” Hands warmed her thighs, and Zareen switched sides. “Honey, is it okay if I try being a little rough? I didn’t know how comfortable you were.”

Taken aback from the switch, she nodded. “I’m fine. You’re going great, Reenie. Remember I can stop it if I don’t like it.”

“Does that mean you like giving blowjobs under my desk?”

“We’ll discuss it later.” 

“I love when we talk about our sex life.” A peck on the cheek and the play started again. Kisses were planted along her neck and collarbone, and long fingers spread across her half-numb ass. Suddenly, her hips were pulled forward and she landed on her back. 

“Oof!”

“Is your back okay? Your hands?”

“I’m good. I just need to-” she lifted up and repositioned her hands. “There. All yours again.”

“I want that framed somewhere on a wall. Or tattooed on your ass.”

“No tattoos!”

“I’d get one. Zandra’s ass, no touching under plenty of law.”

“Seems rather lengthy.”

“Like your beautiful, thick dick. Can I ride it when we get home?”

“Is there’s no bottom to your libido?” 

“Just yours. I can’t wait until your new underthings come in.” She traced the plump, perky breasts, and erect colored nipples. “New toys and new clothes are always exciting. So exciting, you’re going to cum without me touching your coin purse.”

One tit was given a message while the other one was worked over with Zareen’s mouth. Sharp jolts of arousal shot from where a tongue or teeth brushed a sensitive spot all the way down to her core. A long, suck on her teat so it popped free and the attentions were reversed. However, instead of a gentle kneading of the flesh, fingers pinched, flicked, and pulled taught the slippery peak. It was even better than when she did it herself, Reenie was never so rough. It was more than she could bare! 

Using the edge as leverage she thrust up against Zareen’s knee that was holding her up across the desk.

“Uh oh! Didn’t I tell you no touching?” 

The talented hands and mouth departed. 

“You didn’t say I couldn’t touch you.”

“I thought the hands tied behind your back implied it.”

“Then be more precise.”

“I will. Time for your punishment!”

“Punishment?” They agreed to take it slow.

“You can stop it.”

“I’m game.”

“Good.” A hand swatted across her breast, and a flat hand down on one then the other. Zandra arched her back, loving the combination of pain and pleasure. She bit her bottom lip to keep quiet, loving each blow, until she got an idea.

“Suggestion?” she wheezed out and a nipple was flicked hard.

“Hm?”

“Try some of that action down south?”

“Like this?” A wet sounding slap landed on her pubic bone.

“Yes! Harder!”

“Mmm, pretty sure you’re not suppose to enjoy punishments.” A series of firm pats followed to Zandra’s growing frustrations. Still, she was completely focused on her body, it was just want she wanted. She surrendered to Zareen’s will and felt her eyes glaze over and her bones turn molten.

When her climax hit her it, she clenched painfully on nothing and melted into the wood.

“Huh, who’da thunk it? Came with me slapping your tits and your beaver. Me thinks there is much to explore.” Three finger hooked inside her soaked hole. “Don’t you agree, milady?”

Zandra was too far gone to care about responding. Everything was primed and on a tight trigger.

“Reenie?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t!”

“Can’t what?” Knuckles skimmed her clit, and she arched her neck, letting out a grunt.

“I can’t stay quiet!”

Zareen put on a belabored sigh. “I knew it. Here.” She offered her fingers that Zandra eagerly sucked on, eyes closed as she savored the fullness, and fingers working every spot she had. A burn crawled up until it felt Zareen could reach all the way inside her, then she clamped down so hard she almost choked on her silva.

“There. Isn’t that better?”

Zandra stared unseeingly at the ceiling, panting as her hands were freed and her thighs licked clean.

“You know I keep telling you should visit me at the office more often. I don’t know why you fight it.”

“Y-you’d never get any work done.”

“So true.” Her mouth covered every fold to lap up all the dew.

“Oh Reenie!” She buried her fingers into the golden locks. 

“What? It’s a long way home and I missed lunch.”

“You dork.” After squatting Zareen’s head she hopped off and stretched. Her waisted was encircled as she was dragged back into a lap. 

“I’m your dork.”

“Yep. I’m stuck with you.”

“And I now have the sexiest office in the building. Let’s show Rick!”

“Who’s Rick?”

“The cleaning tech.”

“You’re not showing the janitor. Put your panties back on.” She followed her own advice and redressed.

“Do I have to?” Zareen whined.

“Yes, you big baby! Shall we go home and discuss dinner?”

“I guess,” she pouted. “Rather talk about how I’m starting to like this BBSM thing.”

“B _ D _ SM, and we’ll discuss it later to figure out what we liked and what we didn’t.”

“Wish I had a dildo.”

“No, office dildo.”

“Okay,” she agreed too fast.

“No office vibrators, either.”

“Shoot!”

Zandra checked her phone. “Home first. Take care on the road.” She pecked Zareen’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. No wheelies. Make sure you don’t road rage yourself.”

“Fair enough. See you soon.”

“I count the seconds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Snowflame. Sard is one of his followers.  
> Isn't it so weird we all read that with Reenie smirking and Zandy sorta doing that neutral face? Weird right? She rarely smiles. Reenie and I should fix that.  
> PSA:  
> Be responsible with your office dick. Keep it out of sight until after office hours. Keep it clean. Do not talk about your office dick during office hours, this includes lunch. Don't talk about your dick at lunch. And remember always ask if someone wants anything to do with your office dick.  
> You can have dick, just don't be one.


End file.
